Hidden Phantom
|-|Base= |-|Armed Phenomenon= Summary Hidden Phantom is one of the Four Guardians, a group of immensely powerful Reploids based on X's DNA. Phantom is the leader of Neo Arcadia's black ops and intelligence forces, Zan'Ei Gundan (Cutting Shadow Army) or the Zan'Ei Army for short. Completely and utterly loyal to X and later his copy, his allegiances bring him into conflict with Zero early in the first game, leading to his destruction as he attempts to defeat the legendary warrior by self-destructing when given the opportunity to surrender. He later returns while Zero travels through the Cyber World, testing Zero to see if he is worthy of facing the Devil Reploid, Omega. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Hidden Phantom, Insho Phantom Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least a hundred years old (built at the end of the Elf Wars) Classification: Reploid, Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Stealth and Intelligence Gathering Expert, Expert Marksman, Armed Phenomenon Transformation, Expert Swordsman, Limited Flight by riding his shurikens, Can duplicate himself and his weaponry, Intangibility, Can cling to any surface, Teleportation, Master Infiltrator and Ninjutsu Practitioner, Weather Manipulation (One of the four control systems for resetting Earth's environment), Limited Telekinesis (Can control the path of his throwing stars), Self-Destruction. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can fight and damage Zero, but still died at his hand, was created from X's DNA) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via teleporters (Able to contend with Zero for extended periods of time, designed after X's combat specs) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can match Zero in close combat) Durability: Solar System level (Would have survived his fight with Zero if he hadn't self-destructed) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue, but can be slowed down by continuous damage) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: A beam sword not unlike Zero's along with an inexhaustible supply of throwing stars, floor traps, kunai, smoke bombs, and other stereotypical ninja equipment. Intelligence: Phantom is a accomplished tactician, general, and fighter due to being one of Neo Arcadia's highest-ranking generals. He is presumed to be very intelligent and tactical due to his nature as the leader of the black ops division of Neo Arcadia and can even clash with the likes of Zero in close combat. He is also a master of stealth and espionage and is skilled with a variety of weapons and gadgets. Weaknesses: Phantom is blindly loyal to X and by extension Copy X, causing him to make irrational decisions at times when he is involved. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Shuriken Ride: Throws a large throwing star at his target. After reaching its maximum range, it will return to him and allow him to ride it in erratic patterns while he rains throwing knives from above while the star spins rapidly like a buzzsaw, allowing him to hit those who tried to approach him. * Fuma Shuriken: Phantom jumps into the air and throws a special throwing star that emits additional throwing stars and knives as it travels to swarm the opponent. * Clone Technique: He creates four afterimages of himself to confuse his opponent, rushing the opponent should he/she attack a clone. * Shadow Strike: His EX Skill, Phantom vanishes, covering the field with caltrops to restrict any chance of escape before rushing at a foe to finish them. Armed Phenomenon: Like his fellow Guardians, he is able to take on a special transformation called the Armed Phenomenon to unleash his full power. While never seen in story due to his untimely death, concept art shows that he would have transformed into an enormous bat like Mechaniloid that would have shot out blades that seek their target as well as transform into a large-spearhead shape to ram opponents at high speeds. Note: Phantom's attacks were never officially named, but his basic patterns were provided some for reference. In addition, Biometal Model P bears his namesake and abilities, but is of debatable value when writing a profile about the abilities the original possesses since the Biometals can exhibit significantly different attacks than the originals (for example, Phantom himself never exhibited the ability to see through walls or the Mandala Star attack, but his Biometal does). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ninjas Category:Intangibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Afterimage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reploids Category:Guardians